Open Book Take II
by IrishKitty
Summary: Less hazy version of the original. Fred & George sit and contemplate their role at Hogwarts.


Title: Open Book Take 2  
Rating: PG at a push  
Summary: Fred and George Weasley have a (slightly) serious conversation for once in their lives.  
AN: Big thanks to rocky who helped me out with this.  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing. The characters in this fic belong to J. K. Rowling and whoever else is lucky enough to have shares in the HP series.   
  
  
Fred lay on his bed; pen poised over his diary, thinking out loud, "Being a Weasley is a lot like being…."  
"A carrot!" said George brightly as he entered the room.  
Frowning Fred looked up at his brother, "Piss off George, this is my diary not yours."  
"Ah, is Frederick's just annoyed because Angelina gave him a KB?" George asked with a devilish grin on his face.  
Sitting up indignantly Fred replied, "She did not! She said she was busy that's all."  
"Yeah, busy with John Lachlan" George muttered with snigger.  
"What's a KB?" Ginny asked curiously as she leant against the door of the twins' room.  
Slamming his diary shut Fred glared at both his brother and sister, "Honestly! What is it with this family? Have any of you ever heard of knocking? Ginny get lost, go play with your dollies or something."  
Ginny wrinkled her nose with distaste, "I'm 14yrs old Fred, I don't play with dolls anymore"  
"Right, now she spends most of her time snogging boys" George added as he opened Fred's diary and casually began to read it.  
Too distracted by this piece of information Fred didn't even bother to grab the small book back. Instead he continued to glare threateningly at Ginny, "She bloody well better not!"   
Choosing to ignore Fred's latest remark Ginny pestered with her original question, "So what *is* a KB?"  
Fred sighed impatiently at his little sister, "It's a knock back, now scoot."  
"Fine!" Ginny snapped as she slammed the door close.  
"Smart move Frederick" George commented as he tossed the diary back down on to Fred's bed, "Now you've made her cry which means she'll go tell Charlie and he'll want to knock you into next week but then he'll see me and think I'm you so I'll be the one who gets a beating until he realizes-"  
"George" Fred replied as he massaged his temple, "Do me a favor and shut the hell up"  
"Oh that's nice" George snorted with indignation, "I'm only your *twin* brother. I've only been with you since forever, I'm only-"  
"Alright, alright!" Fred cut in, "Don't you start crying too"  
"I'm not crying you wanker" George protested loudly in case any of the other members of the Weasley family happened to be walking by at that moment. The last thing he needed was for Charlie or Bill to get their hands on information like that.  
"Oy! There'll be none of that in this room" His brother replied curtly.   
Smiling apologetically George shrugged, "Sorry, it's just…well…I don't like it when Ginny cries"  
"Yeah, me too" Fred agreed quietly, "Not since…"  
"The whole Chamber of Secrets thing?" George asked knowingly.  
Fred nodded, "I can't believe we never realized something was up with her. She's our only sister for god's sake and if Harry and Ron hadn't saved her…"  
"Hey now, none of that" George said quickly with a smile, "Ginny's perfectly fine, all annoying and clingy."  
"And bossy"  
"And shy."  
"But sweet when she likes."  
"Yeah, it *was* awful good of her not to grass us up over the whole turning her hair scarlet thing last week"  
"Hmm, maybe I should go apologize…"  
"You go do that" George replied with a nod, "I'll look after your diary"  
"I don't know why you don't just write in your own, I mean they're exactly the same" Fred pointed out as he lifted the other book off the side-table and tossed it at his brother.  
Thoughtfully George replied, "Like us"  
"Well yeah, only not" Fred answered.  
Confused thoroughly George asked, "How's that then?"  
"Well, we're two of a kind aren't we?" Fred's reply was more of a statement than a question.  
Sounding slightly surprised George asked hesitantly, "We are?"  
"Course we are" Jumping up off his bed Fred sat down next to George and slung an arm round his shoulders, "Fred and George"  
"George and Fred" His brother corrected firmly.  
"Right" Fred replied with a small smile, "Always and forever"  
There was a moment's pause before a question in the form of a name rang out quietly, "Fred?"  
"George?"  
Tilting his head to look his brother in the eye George asked, "You mean that?"  
"Of course I do" Fred answered promptly with a wave of his hand, "I've never lied to you yet have I?"  
"Well, no but…" George trailed off mid-sentence.  
Frowning suspiciously Fred asked, "But what?"  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter" George replied quickly.  
"Well it obviously matters if you started to say it George"   
"It's just…well this is our last year at Hogwarts right?" Fred nodded a little so George continued a little more enthusiastically, "Well everyone's going to remember us as Fred and George. Not just Fred and not just George. "  
"I don't like where this is going" Fred commented.  
George smirked, "Tough, you told me to say it so I'm going to."  
Fred rolled his eyes, "Carry on then"  
"Right" Losing his nerve a little George shrugged, "Well it's a bit pathetic isn't it?"  
"What is?" Fred asked.  
"Being remembered only as, "The Weasley Twins" not as an individual person" Glaring at his brother George asked darkly, "Are you even listening to me Fred? "  
Snapping out of his daze Fred grinned, "Course I am."  
"Doesn't seem like it" George muttered as he crossed arms.  
With an air of importance about him Fred replied, "Well I'm reflecting aren't I?"  
"Isn't that what the diary is for?" George asked in a rather obvious tone as he held up the abandoned book.  
"Yeah, it's for writing down your *own* feelings" Fred growled as he snatched it back of his twin, "Not anybody else's"   
Sighing George lay down on his bed, "Great, you're mad at me now."  
"No I'm not"  
"Yes you are"  
"Are not"  
"Are to"  
"Are not"  
"Are to"  
"Okay, maybe a little" Fred agreed as a grin creeped on to the corners of his mouth.  
"Ha! Knew I could get you to admit" George called out triumphantly.   
Fred appeared to be lost in his own world again, "Hmm"  
"Hmm?" George asked slightly offended, "What does "hmm" mean?"  
"It means hmm idiot" Fred answered shortly.  
"So you're happy about it then?" George asked curiously.  
Looking at his brother Fred asked with a frown, "Happy about what?"  
Sighing with exasperation George kicked Fred lightly in the side, "Being forever known as Fred and George!"  
Fred was silent for a moment.  
"I'll take that as a no then shall I?" George asked.  
Fred shrugged uncomfortable at being put on the spot, "I dunno George, I've never really thought about it."  
"Well maybe you should" George suggested before sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed as he stood up, "Look, I'll go apologize to Gin for you and you can sit here with your diary and 'reflect'."  
Smiling up at his brother Fred replied, "Thanks"  
Puzzled George shrugged not unlike Fred had done a few moments ago, "No problem, I impersonate you often enough"  
Fred shook his head with a wry grin on his face, "I didn't mean about that"   
Pausing on his way to the door George turned confusion evident on his features as he asked, "So what're you thanking me for then?"  
"Pretty much everything" Fred replied softly.  
"Oh, I see"  
"Thank you, George"  
"You're welcome, Fred." 


End file.
